Shiver
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: She look straight at me, eyes holding mine, And in that moment everything changed. Her life was now my life. Nothing was going to be the same again. Better promo/prologue inside, CHANNY
1. prologue

**Haiii so I've been writing this for a while, I've got like quite a lot of chapters pre-written for this. But for now im just putting out the promo/ prologue whatever you want to call it for now :)**

**I love the story shiver by Maggie SSsteifvater, Idon'tt know if any of you have ever read it. But its amazing and I have decided to adapt the story into a channy story :) s that's what I've done**

**this promo-prologue is almost exactly the same as the one from the actual book so its a bit different from my usual style, the rest of the story will be all my own work x**

**so with no further delay: shiver**

**disclaimer: nope don't own anything, not swac, shiver or anything. Since when did anyone think I do?**

**Sonny's pov**

I remember lying there in the snow. A small warm girl going cold, surrounded by wolves. I felt them lick me, bite me, tear at my skin. There was probably some heat, coming from the faint sun. but I felt no benefit because whatever heat it was giving was blocked by the fur of the wolves, pressed tightly around me. Their fur was coated in a thin layer of ice which cracked and glistened when they moved. They smelt funny, a musky scent of wet dog and burn leaves, pleasant and terrifying at the same time.

If anyone else would have been in my situation, they would probably have screamed. But I didnt. They would've fought and struggled. I didnt. For some reason I don't remember I just lay there and let them hurt me, let them draw blood from my hands and my neck, the only bits of exposed skin they could reach since I was wearing a thick coat and jeans. I just let them do it, while I watched the snowy-white sky turn Gray and dark above me.

I don't know how long I had led there before one of the wolves pushed his wet nose into my hand and let it rest against my cheek,shadowing my face. His eyes, blue flecked through with gold, stared straight into mine, even though the rest of the pack was pulling me this way and that, fighting for my flesh hungrily.

I held onto my gaze with those blue eyes, flecked through with all shades of yellow, gold and hazel. I didnt want him to let go of the eye contact either, and he didnt. Against every animal instinct in his body he stared straight into my eyes. I wanted to reach out, grab hold of his ruff and never let go. But my hands stayed curled on my chest, my arms frozen to my body.

I couldn't remember what it felt like to be warm.

But then he was gone, his blue-gold eyes tore away from mine and I was lost in a world of cold. There was no light, just wolf wolf wolf. I was dying and I knew it, but I still didnt do anything, I just lay there and waited for it to happen.

But I didnt die. I was lost in the sea of cold and then reborn in the world of warmth. Not knowing how I got there again.

I remember his blue-gold eyes

I thought I'd never see them again.

**Chad pov**

_[same thing but from his pov]_

they snatched a girl off her tyre swing in the back yard and dragged her into the woods, her body making a shallow track in the snow. From her world to mine, but I didnt stop it.

That winter had been the longest, and coldest by far, for at least as long as I, or anyone else could remember. Each day stretched onwards with the pale yellow sun not radiating any heat I could feel. Day after day under that pale, worthless sun drove me nearly insane. The hunger- oh the hunger that burned and gnawed at your stomach- was unbearable. Some of the pack-members had tried stealing peoples rubbish, but the rest of us froze in the woods, slowly starving to death. Until they found the girl.

They snapped and bit at her first, fighting to tear into the kill first. I watched them from a few paces away. I watched their flanks shudder with the pleasure of it. I saw their muzzles streaked with red. Still I didnt stop it.

I was high up in the pack- Devon and beck had made sure of that- so I could've moved in immediately, but I just hung back trembling with the cold, my ankles in a mound of snow. The girl, she smelt so human, warm, alive above all else. What was wrong with her? If she was alive, why wasn't she struggling? Why didnt she fight back?

I could smell her blood, a warm, bright scent in the dead cold world of winter and wolves. I saw Trevor's fur twist and jerk as he ripped at her clothing and skin. My stomach twisted painfully- it had been weeks since I had eaten, since I tried to hang onto my dignity by not eating someone's rubbish and leftovers. But then, in that moment I wanted to push forward to stand next to Trevor and pretend that I couldn't smell her humanness or hear her soft moans and see her shake when a wolfs sharp teeth pierced her fair skin. She was so small and weak underneath the packs wildness, the same pack that was trying to exchange her life, for theirs.

With a snarl I pushed forward, past Trevor while he growled at me, but I was stronger than him, despite my starvation and youth. Devon stepped to my flank to back me up. I stood there on all fours next to her while she stared up at the endless grey sky with distant eyes. Maybe dead. But is till pushed my nose into her palm, her smelling of sugar and warmth reminding me of another life, while I still smelt of musky wolf.

Then her eyes caught mine, alive! She look straight at me, eyes holding mine with such terrible honesty that I backed up, recoiled, starting to shake again- but this time it was not anger or cold that racked my frame.

And in that moment everything changed. Her life was now my life. Nothing was going to be the same

the pack then fell back from me, wary. They growled at me when they realised I was no-longer one of them, and they snarled over their prey. All my memories came pouring back into my mind as I remembered who I was. But the only memory that mattered was the one of her. The most beautiful girl I ever saw. A tiny, bloody angel in the snow, and they were going to destroy her.

I saw it, I saw her, in a way I'd never seen anything before

and I stopped it.

_**COMING JANUARY 2011**_

**so there it is. What do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue with this :)**

**love**

**Riona **

**xx**


	2. I wondered what he'd look like, human

**Look^ IM BACK :D hmm, I think I'm more excited about this than you probably are, but anyway thank you so so much for all the reviews, I mean 9 reviews just for a prologue? WOW! I hope this lives up to your expectations, and enjoy the first chapter of shiver :)**

**(just so you know, last chapter was from the book, but this chapter is deffo not :D just a little quote at the start, to show you the awesomeness of it :D)**

**disclaimer: me? Own sonny with a chance? Or shiver? -queue hysterical laughter- **

Sonny's pov

And so it was an unbroken pattern for 6 years, the wolves haunting presence in the winter and their even more haunting absence in the summer. I didnt really think about the timing. I thought they were wolves, just wolves...

Chad's pov

the first time I saw sonny, as a human, was the hottest day of my life, in fact, the hottest day in Wisconsin history. That day, I was at work doing my summer job in the little café in Appleton's town centre. I felt so hot! (and not just because I looked it) I heard the doorbell announce new customers with its little chime and I looked up from the book I was reading to see three teenage girls. One was slightly younger than the other two, with medium length brown hair with lighter highlights and was wearing slightly eccentric clothing, another also had brown hair and was giggling over a celebrity magazine but the last girl was her. She'd dyed her hair black but her scent was everywhere. I knew it was her. She wandered in last, a little behind the others. Stopping to take in the scent of coffee and cocoa that filled the café.

'sonny, come on!' the giggly brunette said, beckoning her over to the counter . Sonny looked up lazily from where she'd been staring out of the window and walked slowly to the other girls, staring at the floor the whole time.

'yeah' sonny said half-heartedly, glancing back over to the window.

'come on sonny! We came all the way over here so you two could get a stupid coffee, so at least choose one so we can go!' the younger girl said, waving her fingerless rainbow glove clad arm in the air in annoyance.

'fine then! ' she said, glancing up at the chalk board on the wall 'er, I'll have a white hot chocolate'

'all of that and you're not even going to have coffee?' the younger girls exclaimed 'I could have made you a hot chocolate and home but noooo you had to come to the place where they make the best coffee didnt you?'.

'whatever, lets just get our drinks' the gorgeous black haired girl said, fanning herself with her hand in spite of her buying a hot drink. But she still didnt look at me, if she'd just have seen my face, my eyes, she would have recognised the colours that stay the same, no matter what form we're in. instead she glanced out of the window again. I followed her gaze, realising she was looking at the woods, scanning the trees for something. Was it me?

'okay, so can we have...' the giggly girl said to me, placing her magazine non the counter 'wait, what do you want?' she asked the eccentrically dressed girl.

''a coke, its way to hot!' the youngest of the three said, 'I don't know how either of you can stand to drink hot drinks!' _its not hot enough..._

'a white hot chocolate, I just said it Lucy!' sonny said tiredly

'okay, so a coke, a white hot chocolate and er, a cappuccino please' Lucy said, pulling a pink purse out of her pocket

'anything else?' I asked, watching sonnys reaction to my voice, she glanced around curiously, but her eyes never strayed to my eyes

'you guys want anything else?' Lucy called to the other girls

'ooh, a cupcake!' the other, nameless girl said excitedly, clapping her hands together and pointing out a chocolate cupcake with smarties on top.

'uh, no, I don't want anything' sonny said, sitting down at one of the tables and the younger girl joined her.

'okay, can we have that cupcake and that cookie?' Lucy said, tapping her fingers on the glass top.

'sure, that's 6 dollars please' I said politely, bagging the cookie and cupcake and placing the drinks next to Lucy's fingers. Lucy took a 10 dollar bill of of her purse and handed it over, and I exchanged it for 4 dollars change.

'thanks' she said cheerily, taking the drinks over to the table. the youngest of the three took her drink and cupcake greedily, taking a huge sip of her coke and sighing contently. Sonny brought the mug containing her hot chocolate to her lips, taking a small sip and placing it back down on the table. I watched intently, willing her to look up and see me, but she just got up suddenly and said her goodbyes and left. I sighed sadly, resting my head in my hands.

'what a waste of a drink!' the younger girl exclaimed.

_2 years later_

**sonny's pov**

'so, what did you get for number 3?' Lucy asked me, looking over my locker where I was stood putting my books away.

'to be honest Lucy, I don't really feel like re-living the test again. I've been through it once, never again' I said, slamming my locker door shut.

'okay, whatever.' she replied grumpily, reaching into her locker. 'look, I took some pictures!'

'oh, cool. What of?' I asked, trying to show some enthusiasm for some ink on paper.

'well, this one's of Brett Mathews playing basketball, don't you think he's so hot? And this is...' Lucy's voice drones on about hot guys and celebrities, but she actually did have a talent taking these photos, if only she'd use it for something better than stalking her crushes. '...but I think you might be interested in this one, sonny.'

'what, what is it?' I asked impatiently, trying to peek at the photo in her hand.

'its of those wolves you like so much, the ones in the woods?' she revealed, holding up an artful picture of a wolf. _My wolf._ You could only see one eye and half his body behind the trees, but I knew it was him, it had to be.

'no way! Have you got any more?' I asked, trying to snatch the picture out of her hands. But she darted her hand away quickly.

'I've got lots in a scrapbook at my house, there's a white one,a big black one, a scraggly light brown one and even a blonde one with strange blue-gold eyes, just like the guy that works at the café in town...' Lucy rambled about all the wolves she'd seen, but when she mentioned the blonde wolf, I instantly perked up.

'come on Lucy, we'll get your scrapbook on the way to my house. Don't worry, my parents wont be home for ages, or else my mum will be in her studio.' I said, almost a little too cheerily, closing Lucy's locker for her and pulling her by the wrist to my car.

'well, okay then?' Lucy said, almost in a daze.

My car was a bit of a 'Bella from twilight' style old Chevy truck. Light blue in colour and a bit worn down in places, but it was comfortable and got the job done. I'd painted a red poppy on the doors to make it more 'sonny' but in a way it was like a living cliché, I just needed my sparkly vampire to come get me...

Anyway, Lucy and I were cruising...well I'd say cruising but actually it was more like the car was wheezing down the road to Lucy's house, which was conveniently on the same road as my house. I could see Lucy's eyes travelling around the interior of my car with a look of disgust on her face, but its the only transportation we had because she couldn't afford a car with all the clothes shopping she does and zora was too young. My dad had given me some cash for a new car but I didn't feel like going to spend it right then.

'mum, dad? Anyone in?' Lucy shouted from the doorway when we got into her house. There was a long moment of silence before zora answered.

'I'm here.' zora yelled, not even bothering to come downstairs from her room, where she was probably plotting something that we'd regret ignoring later.

'okay, me and sonny are just here picking something up.' replied Lucy, slipping off her pink ballet pumps and padded up the carpeted stairs. I followed suit, pulling off my red and white check converse with red cherries off and ambled up behind her.

'hi.' Lucy called into zora's room as she passed. There was some strange noises coming from there so she quickly sprinted into her room.

'hey.' I copied, but as I went past the sound of a large explosion could be heard so naturally, I screamed and pulled the door open to reveal zora. She was sat on a lime green revolving chair behind a huge clear plastic screen where you could see something hot pink and lilac, that looked like Lucy's CD player, melting from a Bunsen burner that was turned on it. Zora was giggling hysterically and the florescent yellow matching lab coat and goggles set along with her hair that was either static or had been back combed repeatedly gave the impression of a mad scientist.

'wait for it..' she said in between giggles.

'ZORA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Lucy's screams echoed around the house and by that time, zora was on the floor rolling around with laughter. 'sonny? We are leaving!' Lucy screamed, entering the room with a face like a tomato. She then saw the melted mess on the other side of the screen and left the room with a scream.

'I guess that's my queue to leave, see you zora.' I said, racing out of the to catch up with Lucy, and her pictures...

'come on Lucy, lets get inside. I really want to see those pictures' I said while trying to unlock my front door, the lock was a little stiff.

'all right then, Jesus, I don't know why you're so obsessed with those wolves!' Lucy replied exasperatedly, complete with crazy hand gestures and rolled eyes. But I completely overreacted.

'I am _not_ obsessed with them!' I almost screeched, whirling around to stare at her 'I just find them, er, interesting that's all!'

'fine, whatever. Jesus.' she muttered angrily as I let us into the house.

'girls, you're here. Sonny darling, you should speak up, there's probably some people 5 miles away that didnt hear you.' my mum said sarcastically. Lucy gave a girlish giggle and high fived the hand my mum stretched out for her.

'I'll try harder in the future.' I replied just as sarcastically.

'if you need me I'll be in my studio, there's food in the fridge, water in the tap, blah, blah, blah...' mum said droning off at the end while she walked upstairs to her studio, ending with slam of her door.

'funny, I've never seen any of your mums artwork.' Lucy pondered lightly.

'yes, now lets see yours, come on!' I ordered, walking a little faster than normally with my excitement.

'well, I wouldn't really call it artwork...' Lucy said trailing in behind me, trying to work out if she should take her shoes off or not.

'don't bother, mum and dad don't care about that stuff, sit down.' I said, patting the space next to me for her to sit.

'o-kay, so you wanna see my pictures?' Lucy asked, holding out the leather bound scrapbook.

'yeah, sure.' I replied taking it. I opened the book slowly, looking at the first page which was a picture of most of the wolves drinking from the lake in the middle of the forest. It had a caption of 'most of the wolves spotted together.', I breathed in quickly as I saw the wolf in the centre, slightly to the right. It was my wolf, his golden coat glimmering in the winter sunlight, just like the soft snow around him. His blue-gold eyes were turned straight to the camera as if he knew what was happening and that he was being photographed. He was gorgeous.

I turned the next page to see to my disappointment, the white she-wolf I'd spotted in the past. She was hidden behind some dark trees but you could see her contrasting fur and dark suspicious eyes. The thing about wolves (or at least the ones I'd seen at mercy falls) was that they had very human eyes, not the emotion, just the glimmer of a past emotion, like they'd forgotten how to feel.

The next page held two other wolves, not my wolf neither of them, one was very large, perhaps the alpha of the pack? His eyes were a warm golden brown and his fur was jet black and shiny and seemed to be nuzzling the other wolf away from something in the shadows. The other wolf was a scraggly light brown gingery colour and had crazy bright green eyes.

The fourth page held something of much more interest to me. It was him, my wolf. It was a close zoomed in shot of his face that showed his amazing eyes perfectly. They were wide and turned directly to the camera lens. You could see the flash of the camera reflected in the corner of her eyes and his fur was slightly matted around his furry face. After I saw that, I didn't want to see any more and slammed the book closed. Lucy seemed to come out of her sleepy stupor and came to life.

'W-what? Are you done?' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

'yeah, can I keep this?' I asked quickly, stroking the soft leather of the binding slightly.

'sure, but give it back when you've done. Some of my best work's in there.' Lucy said, showing how proud she truly is about her work.

'okay...' I murmured opening to that page again just staring at his wolfish face and for some unknown I wandered what he'd look like, as a human...

**I hope I did you guys and shiver proud :') **

**tell me if you like it, if I should carry on and whatever in a review, please? **

**It helps me write faster... **

**just telling you...**

**muahaha...**

**love**

**Riona**

**xxx**

**oh wow, I just realised, its JANUARY! you know what that means?**

**Sad person: Christmas is over?**

**NO! (well yes) but I MADE MY DEADLINE! please congratulate me, and tell me you're proud of me. It makes me feel good about myself ;-)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. please dont let it have been you

**Hey, its been a while. I kinda lost inspiration because I didnt get as many reviews last chapter as I did the one before :( but anyway, here it is, its a little short because its another opening/introducing sorta chapter. Next chappy's when the drama starts. But if you want a bit of a spoiler, read the bottom a/n ;-)**

**disclaimer: words are mine. everything else isn't. nuff said.**

**Sonny's pov**

It was that picture that got me through the summer that followed. Although I promised I'd return the leather bound book to Lucy, I couldn't bring myself to let it go. Whenever I felt sad or upset I'd just flick through the glossy pages and I'd feel okay again. Nothing of interest happened over the sun-kissed days of that summer, I mostly just hung out with Lucy and occasionally zora. It was near to the end of the holidays, only a couple of days before we were destined to go back to school that something strange, unusual and quite scary happened in the little town of Appleton, Wisconsin.

Jake was a senior in west Appleton high, just about a year older than me. No-one knows what truly happened, just that he was on the outskirts of the forest at the time. Because on 31st august, Jake was attacked by wolves and unfortunately, died.

So in a town as small as mine, word got around fast, and when we were back at school a short few days later, the school was buzzing with rumours.

'yeah, I heard that they ripped his arm off and it _still _hasn't been found!'

'really? That's so awful, Awh I miss Jake, he was always so nice.'

'I wonder how his sister is? She must be devastated!'

these were just a few of the comments that could be heard as Lucy, zora and I walked in the door on the morning of our first days back. If I'm honest, Jake was never that nice a guy. Truthfully, he was a bit of a jerk. He was one of those seniors that thought he owned the school and bullied the younger students. But when he died everyone said how wonderful he was and how awful he died so young. Dying did wonders for his popularity.

'sonny? Can I have my book back yet, you've had for the whole summer!' Lucy grumbled. She pulled a comb through her hair and checked herself out in a little compact mirror before giving me the evils for keeping it so long.

'sorry Lucy. I'll give it back next week okay?' I asked, with no intention of returning it the week after.

'ugh, fine then.' she moaned, giving her mirror one last sweep before walking towards our classroom. Zora said her goodbyes and left for her class, her neon green converse walking away were clearly visible through the crowd of students in the halls. 'have you heard about-'

'-have I heard about Jake? Yes, yes I have.' I said irritated.

'isn't it awful?' Lucy asked me. Her eyes welling up over dramatically.

'yes, its tragic.' I replied trying to sound compassionate. We took our seats next to each other and simultaneously glanced at the empty seat in front of us.

'I wonder how-' Lucy started but was cut of as an overdressed blonde stepped into the room. Our noisy classmates fell silent as he heels clacked against the polished floor and she sat down swishing her hair back with a little nod of the head. 'she is.' Lucy finished in an almost silent whisper. This was Jakes sister, tawni. She was, well a little self-centred, but unlike most self-centred blonde, devastatingly beautiful teenage girls she chose to keep herself to herself and didnt have really many friends. This had been magnified since her brother died because no-one seemed to have the courage to go up and speak to her.

'look, she's not wearing black.' Lucy pointed out in the same whisper. Most of the rest of the school were wearing black, to show their mourning and sadness for the death of Jake. But it was true, tawni had a baby pink miniskirt, a red top, white furry leather jacket and pink heels on. 'is she not in mourning for him?'

'maybe she's the only one that ever was.'

-shiver-

As soon as I got home form school and Lucy went home (so about 8 o'clock), I set about making the evening meal for myself, mum and dad since as usual, mum was in her studio and dad was at the office. But as I prepared the oven, I absentmindedly glanced out of the window that showed a great view of the garden and the forest beyond. But as I looked I saw a flash of golden fur and eyes to match. Dropping the tomato I was holding I yanked open the sliding back doors and slipped my feet into a pair of yellow trainers conveniently placed for this. I sprinted across the grass, slightly yellowed from the summer that had finally ended. I came to a standstill on the wood chips that separated the edge of our garden from the outskirts of the forest.

But there he stood, shadowed slightly by the trees in the evening air but it was him, my wolf. His blonde fur glowing almost golden in the half moonlight and his blue-gold eyes visible perfectly. This was closest I'd been to him since that day all those years ago when he saved me. As a wild animal it was his natural instinct to be wary of me, and I could see his eyes flicker from side to side and one of his back left lifted shakily as if ready to make a hasty exit.

'its okay, shh' I said, edging slightly forward with my hand outstretched to him he looked at my face, then my hand and back again before hesitantly sniffing my fingertips. I looked at his face and it slowly relaxed, until I felt confident to push the tips of my fingers into his soft ruff. He made small noises of content so I stoked it carefully, straightening out the fur and feeling the soft but still roughness of it. His distinctive eyes closed slowly with the pleasure of it and I smiled at the sight. But when I pulled my hand away, the last thing I felt like doing was smiling.

'oh no.' I whispered staring at the droplets of dried blood on my fingers, holding them up to the light for a better look. I staring intently at my wolfs ruff and it became obvious that it wasn't his blood that

adorned his golden fur. 'oh please don't let it have been you.' I spoke out loud, a little too loud because his eyes shot up, wide and alarmed. I watched as he disappeared back into the dark and mystery of the forest and then turned my eyes back to the blood on my hands.

**Hmm, was it as drama filled as I thought it was? Anyway, guess what? Next chapter, they meet! As _humans!_ are you as excited as I am? I think I'm going to go write it now, I just wanted to get this chapter, introducing tawni and Jake out there :)**

**oh and did you get the bit that sonny said about it being Chad? I hope you did :) **

**tell me what you think and I'll give you the drama-filled meeting of sonny and Chad faster! Lets just say they don't just bump into each other in the street ;-)**

**love**

**Riona**

**xxx**


	4. and they meet

**Hello again :) I know its only been a couple of days but I really wanted to update again. I actually love this chapter and I hope you do too :D**

**not much to say here so ill let you get straight to the story :)**

**disclaimer: I OWN SWAC! AND SHIVER! YES THATS RIGHT BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**random person: no you don't.**

**Me: I know :(**

**Sonny's pov**

'you're telling me that you went out into your garden and stroked your imaginary friend wolf that had blood on it? Oh yes, and I cant get into the schools vent system!' zora exclaimed sarcastically when I was round at her and Lucy's house the following evening. We we're sat in zora's room sat on a variety of chairs,which were a neon green swivel chair, a very high silver stool and a red squishy beanbag that looked like it was covered in bubble wrap.

'it did happen and he's not imaginary. Lucy took a picture didn't you?' I replied, pointing at Lucy who was on the beanbag, crying over her melted CD player that she still hadn't got over.

'what- oh yes, by the way you still haven't given me that back...' said Lucy, dropping the melted mass of plastic onto the carpet. The screen and things had been cleared away now to leave a room in a mishmash of strange and brightly covered objects stacked on neon coloured shelves.

'yeah, yeah. Maybe next week.' I said, brushing off the question with a simple hand gesture.

'what was tawni going on about today?' Lucy asked, giving up on her long-lost CD player.

'about things getting sorted out at last? I dunno, but she seemed very sure of herself.' I replied thinking back to earlier today at lunch...

_Lucy, zora and I were sat on a table in the middle of the cafeteria laughing and joking as usual with the sea of black surrounding us. They all were still whispering furiously about the current topic of conversation: Jakes death and tawni. There was a loud crash and the muttering died away into deathly silence. The crowds parted as Tawni stalked through to get her lunch. Her ice-blue eyes scanned the teens staring at her and mouthing things to their friends. She came to a stop as she saw two first-years whispering and pointing at her._

_'WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?' she screeched 'my brother died, I already know that. But why do I need to be reminded of it every time I take a step inside this school? None of you are really in mourning for him, most of you probably have never spoken to him. In fact, I bet only a couple of you know our last name.' tawni said quietly, pausing at the end for an answer. There was a few seconds of total silence before a senior guy in a sports jacket stood up._

_'ITS HART!' he yelled before sitting down and sniggering with the guys around him._

_'yes, it is. And how many of you knew that?' she asked, pointing a perfectly manicured finger around the room. 'exactly. It doesn't matter anyway, its all getting sorted out tonight anyway.'_

'I heard its something to do with the wolves.' zora piped up, wiggling her eye-brows at me suggestively. 'and her dad.'

'her dad? And the wolves? What?' I asked hurriedly, my eyes flickering from zora to Lucy ad back again.

'I don't know, that's just what I heard.' zora said matter-of-factly.

'ugh, alight then.' I grumbled. Then, I pulled out my purple and yellow watch and checked it. 'oh, I better get back. Not that they'll be missing me or anything.' I laughed, climbing down from my perch on the high stool.

'seriously, does your mum every actually spend any time outside that studio?' asked Lucy.

'yeah, she usually resurfaces for food.' I said to the abundance of laughter from zora and Lucy.

'bye sonny.' they chorused while I opened the door.

'bye guys.' I replied in a similar tone. Then, I skipped cheerily down the stairs and jumped the last 3 for the fun of it. I slipped on my kitten heel red shoes and stepped out into the cool evening air. A long _shiver_ passed through my body and I wrapped my leather jacket closer around me, it was a s if that was a sign of what was destined to happen. I walked quickly to my car feeling that_ something was not right._ The Engine roared to life quickly and I started down the road. I decided that I would go and get a new book before going home because I had read all of my books so I drove into town. Once there, I stepped in the door of the cosy little shop and heard the little _'ding-a-ling' _announcing me as another customer. I glanced over at the desk where the young shop assistant was sat talking to an unmistakeable tawni hart, who couldn't have looked more out of place in her pristine white skinny jeans, bejewelled hot pink vest top, cropped denim jacket and stiletto boots.

'-So they're going to shoot them tonight. My daddy and some of the other guys around town from the shooting club. It'll be finished by tonight.' tawni said loudly so I couldn't help but listen. I felt intrigued so I crept slightly closer.

'I'm sorry, I heard you talking and I cant help but ask; what's happening tonight?' I asked, tapping them lightly on the shoulder.

'oh, hi... Alison.' tawni said awkwardly

'don't call me that, honestly, call me sonny.' I replied, shuddering at my real name.

'o-kay sonny. Well, because of what happened to Jake and you all those years ago, daddy decided that it was time to cut back on the wolves.' tawni explained, bringing up something I thought everyone had forgotten.

'cut back on the wolves? What do you mean?' I asked worriedly, glancing out of the window at the forest.

'daddy and the rest of the shooting club are going to go and shoot them all.' tawni said proudly.

'_shoot them_?' I exclaimed, running to the window and throwing it open as if I could see my wolf being shot dead from my spot quite far away.

'yes, tonight!' said tawni cheerily, peeking out next to me. 'I think its a bit far really, but its what needs to be done...'

'no it isn't.' I yelled running as fast as my heeled shoes could carry me, out of the door and into my little blue car. The engine clattered to life slowly and I pulled out into the road at top speed. While I drove I scanned the trees that lined the road anxiously for any sign of the wolves... or the hunters.

**Chad's pov**

the whole pack had gathered in the centre of the forest, by the oldest oak tree, running away form the crackling gunshots and shouts of men in the forest. Beck stood tallest at the front of the pack, flanked by I, on his left and Devon on his right. The other assorted members stood in a mess on the undergrowth in front. My ears pricked to the sound of another gunshot, drawing whines and growls from the pack in front.

Beck's nose sniffed the air cautiously, turning this way and that before he turned his whole body to the left, in the direction of the lake. It wasn't the smartest option but, it was in the opposite direction of the hunters and beck was alpha who must be obeyed. I could over through that if I wanted, but I followed anyway. There was a strange scent flavouring the air, it was the scent of fear... and blood. After a quick look around the wolves surrounding me I realised who was missing, Nico must have been the source of the gunshot we heard earlier. But there was no time to mourn, we had to move on, but I did show a quick picture of what I'd figured out to the rest of the pack. It only made us more determined to get away.

We ran and ran for I don't know how long but eventually the lake came into view. But instead of looking cool and inviting it looked like a barrier, stretching out so far it was completely impossible to run around and way to deep to swim. The rest of the pack seemed unalarmed by this, the gunshots may have been scary to them but the fact that it was impossible to get away was more so for me. So I stopped dead. Everyone else ran on, but I saw no point and stayed, waiting for a hunter to come find me. For a quick and painless death.

**Sonny's pov**

Eventually I couldn't take the slow, rush time traffic any longer and pulled in by the side of the road, where the forest bordered. I quickly stepped out and slammed the door behind me before sprinting into the depths of the forest. Normally I would have stopped to admire the trees that had such a silvery sheen in the moonlight and checked to see any animal tracks in the undergrowth. But then it just felt like a bad omen. Every rustle in the leaves or movement in the overgrown grass beckoned me forward and I felt as though I knew exactly where I had to go. Before long I came across a police officer stood leant against a tree, speaking on a walkie talkie. I cleared my throat as I approached and he said a hasty goodbye and stood up to his full height.

'what are you doing in these woods? They are off limits for hunting, you could get hurt.' the officer said gruffly.

'oh, I know but...' I started, playing the innocent girl approach while I made up a story. 'er... my friend Lucy, she's in the woods!' I said panicky.

'are you sure? Why is she in the woods all by herself?' he asked, his sleepy eyes now alert and his hand coming to rest on his tool belt.

'yes, she said something about taking some pictures, I don't know but then I was in the bookshop and someone mentioned something about the shooting and I was worried. So I drove here and ran in to come find her.' I said, the years of acting classes paying off. I'd actually been offered a spot on the comedy show, so random but I declined because it'd be too far away from my wolf.

'oh okay then. Please excuse me-' he said, stepping behind the tree to alert the hunters. Out of the blue, another gunshot sounded. I let out a quick squeak before running on, so I could get there before it was too late. The next person I came across just a short distance away was a man wearing florescent safety clothing and a hard hat, obviously one of the hunters.

'hey, hey you!' I cried, running towards him.

'what is it? Why are you in the woods?' he replied as I reached him.

'doesn't matter, did you set off that gunshot just then?' I said, breathing heavily from all the running.

'yes, I managed to hit one too. A big wolf with blonde fur.' the man relied proudly, stroking his gun with delight.

'_WHAT?' _I screamed, looking from the man's confused face to his gun and back again. _'you shot a wolf?'_

'yes, why are you so bothered about it?' the man replied sceptically.

'I-i'm from the RSPCA, have you got a licence to hunt in these woods?' I said weakly, not bothering to act properly.

'yes I do actually.' the man said, obviously doubting that I was from the RSPCA.

'oh... but it's not hunting season.' I said slowly.

'yes it is.' he replied, miking my slow tone. Suddenly I heard a shout from behind me.

'where did you go? I didnt mean for you to run off.' the police officer shouted at me.

'ah, officer Mitchell. This girl claims to be from the RSPCA and-' the hunter explained. Meanwhile I winced knowing that the jig was up.

'-wait, wait, what? You said you were here to find your friend.' officer Mitchell said confusedly.

'er, well, there's a funny little story about that. My friends not in the woods and I'm not from the RSPCA. I just care deeply about the wolves.' I confessed staring down at my mud coated shoes.

'I'm still waiting for this to get funny.' the hunter said angrily, shaking his head at me in disgust.

'okay miss, I think we should get you out of the woods.' the officer said, trying to gently guide me to the exit.

'NO! The wolves.' I shouted, tears springing quickly to my eyes as the trees thinned around me while we walked.

'come on, go home this is what needs to be done!' the officer said .

'no it doesn't! Why does everyone keep saying that?' I sobbed to the alarmed police officer.

'because its true. Now do you need an escort home?' he asked sort of kindly.

'no, I came in my car.' I said bluntly gesturing to my car on the side of the road. 'bye.'

'good night, drive home safely.' he said cheerfully, waving at me as I pulled away. I clicked on my radio, hoping it would cheer me up.

_You can't play on broken strings_

_you cant feel anything_

_that your heart don't want to feel _

_any more._

Letting out another sob I switched it off. Those few lyrics described how I felt perfectly, too perfectly that I couldn't listen. Through blurry eyes I pulled up outside my house and got out into the air. Slowly I walked up the front path but when I reached front door the handle just rattled, they weren't home as usual. Sighing, I walked around the house because I only had a back door-key. When I reached the back yard my movement set the automatic lights off, highlighting the figure led on the back porch. I ran closer to see who was in my yard. With a gasp I stared at the guy led in a crumpled heap on the floor. Before his perfect eyes even opened I knew it was him, I didnt know how or why but I just did, my wolf. He was covered in dry and still wet blood and mud, he was naked but it just added to the pity of his condition. His eyes were clenched shut in pain as he held onto a spot spurting blood from his left shoulder. He hadn't noticed me yet so I stood there awkwardly for a moment, debating what to do.

'erm, hello?' I said quickly. His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the harsh light to reveal the most gorgeous gold eyes flecked with all shades of ocean blue, just how I remembered, which widened at the sight of me.

'hello-o.' he groaned, wincing in pain.

'what's your name?' I asked softly, kneeling next to him.

'ah, Chad.' he said in-between moans.

'hi, I'm sonny.' I replied, standing up and unlocking the back sliding doors.

'I know.' he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. I lifted his head and shoulders, dragging him softly into the doorway of the house. But he was too heavy for me to carry properly and I slipped. Rather than getting up I just shifted until I was led next him. He rested his head on my shoulder softly and inhaled deeply. 'you smell the same.' he whispered softly and I felt my cheeks blush.

'so do you.'

**ooh, did you like their meeting? Its a lot like the one in the book but with my own twist :D**

**please please please review, and you can see what happens next :) its very very fluffy with drama mixed in :D so if you want it, review :D**

**love **

**Riona**

**xxx**


	5. I know I'm a freak!

**I don't know the last time I updated, so I don't know if it was ages ago or just last week. But anyway, here I am again :). this chapter was particularly hard to right, so I had to consult the original version of this story so if anyone has read the story by Maggie steifvater, I'm sorry, there are quite a few quotes from the book, but there seriously a lot of info going through in this chaoter and it was hard to fit everything in without it being at least a little like the book. **

**Disclaimer: ich bin nein owner of swac oder shiver. Okay im awful at German, but that basically said I am no owner of swac or shiver. Yeah, I'm that awesome ;-)**

**warning: there are some mentions of suicide and self harm in this chapter. Nothing graphic or anything, and it is a T after all.**

**Enjoy.**

_'what's your name?' I asked softly, kneeling next to him._

_'ah, Chad.' he said in-between moans._

_'hi, I'm sonny.' I replied, standing up and unlocking the back sliding doors._

_'I know.' he murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. I lifted his head and shoulders, dragging him softly into the doorway of the house. But he was too heavy for me to carry properly and I slipped. Rather than getting up I just shifted until I was led next him. He rested his head on my shoulder softly and inhaled deeply. 'you smell the same.' he whispered softy and I felt my cheeks blush._

_'so do you.' _

**sonny's pov**

'I smell the same as I do when I'm a _wolf_?' he exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust and ruining the moment completely.

'no... well... I mean you smell all woodsy and stuff, its a nice smell.' I reassured him, sitting up. 'does your shoulder still hurt? Is there anything you'd like?'

'yeah, its really sore. Can I have something to y'know cover up a bit? Or... do you like what you see?' said Chad, gesturing to his still-naked body. I felt a deep red blush touch my cheeks and I turned away quickly to avoid him seeing it.

'erm, okay, one second.' I said before hurrying to the airing cupboard the grab a blanket. 'there you go...' I said placing it over his body and closing the door softly, noticing his _shiver_s. The corner of the blanket stained a deep scarlet almost instantly. He made no effort to move, just closed his eyes and lay there. I quickly slipped a pillow under his head and winced when my eyes found the nasty bullet wound on his shoulder.

_-Brrring-brrring brrring-brrring-_

I ran to the house phone on the coffee table and picked it up.

'hello?' I said quickly.

'hey sweetie, just calling to tell you me and your dad will be home in about half an hour will you be in?' the laid-back voice of my mother came drifting out of the handset. I'd forgotten about the gallery opening, what was I going to do with Chad in 30 minutes?

'oh, okay. No, I'm going round to Lucy's in 10 minutes, I'll be home later.' I made up on the spot, my eyes finding the bloody wound on his shoulder again.

'honestly, are you ever home?' my mum said jokingly.

'more than you are.' I whispered under my breath.

'what?'

'nothing, see you when I get home.'

'see you.' she said cutting off the call and I placed the phone back in the holder. Then I grabbed my mobile of the coffee table, but I noticed chads eyes on me, a confused look on his face.

'you're leaving me?' he asked, looking innocent and feeble under his blood stained blanket.

'no, I'm taking you to the hospital.' I said firmly, typing 911 into the phone.

'no, there's no need, honestly.' he begged, attempting to wipe the blood away from his neck and failing.

'Chad, you've been shot. Have you even noticed how much blood you've lost already?' I asked in disbelief, gesturing to the growing red patch on the cream blanket.

'I know, I know. But I cant go into hospital...' Chad said, trailing off at the end. I didnt look to see what had made him stop because the hospital had picked up.

'hello I need an ambulance... my friend has been shot... 52 mercy falls avenue... yes I'll hold.' I said to the cool spoken woman on the other end of the phone line. 'why cant you go into hospital?' I asked Chad, glancing over to where he lay. But straight away I knew something was wrong, he'd passed out probably from loss of blood or the pain. Either way, I'd just have to wait for the ambulance to get there on my own.

-shiver-

Just a short few hours later I sat im the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Chad who was sedated in the bed next to me. His neck had been stitched up and covered with a thick white dressing. I stared at his pale peaceful face and felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness, what I had wanted all my life had come true but never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined it to happen like this. I mean think about it,

I was in a hospital sat next to my wolf who was actually human and had been shot, he'd turned up on my back doorstep and he'd nearly died of his gunshot wound but I managed to save him by bringing him into the hospital. Not to mention he's incredibly hot!

I heard a noise in the doorway so I looked up to see a nurse walking in the room with bright coloured pinafore on and a name-tag that read 'sunny'. She had a clipboard in hand and was making notes about Chad in red Biro on it.

'hello, I'm nurse sunny and...' she began, noticing me sat in the chair next to Chad.

'SNAP! My name is sonny, with an O.' I said with a grin, trying to put off what she would inevitably ask me, and I had no answer for that, well not one that would stop her carting me off to the mental ward. She just had one of those tones that irritated you automatically.

'oh, okay then, that's unusual. Listen, I don't know how close you are tot he situation, are you his sister?' she asked me, looking for similarities between Chad and I.

'no.' I replied sharply, gazing over at Chad.

'right, are you his girlfriend?' she asked. I gave her one of those half grunts that could be deciphered as a no or yes. she took it as the latter, 'okay, that's cute, now I'm not certain exactly how his happened but...' she began but I interrupted her.

'it was an accident!' I blurted out, tears welling up in my eyes. 'there was an insane hunter, in the woods. They're hunting the wolves but he shot Chad!'

'okay sonny, I think you and I both know this was no accident.' she said in that patronising tone that all adults have. I don't hate a lot of things, but I do hate condescending adults.

'what? He did not shoot himself!' I exclaimed, standing up defensively.

'honey, do you really think I wouldn't notice these?' sunny asked, taking chads limp wrist and turning it over to reveal deep purple scars, obviously cut with a knife but a long time ago.

'er, I don't know what they are but they are from before I met him. The Chad I know wouldn't try and kill himself!' I said, though I didnt truly know him at all and felt scared at why the scars were there.

'of course he wouldn't, I have other patients to see, bye sonny.' she finished, walking out of the door and I turned my attention back to Chad. As soon as the door slammed closed his blue-gold eyes snapped open causing me to jump backwards almost falling to the floor in shock.

'huh? you're supposed to be asleep!' I exclaimed, but quietly because the nurse was just in the room just next door and I had a strange feeling she shouldn't know he's awake.

'yeah I know I _should be_ but I'm not. Who are you, anyway?' he asked quietly and my heart dropped. 'your voice seems so familiar.' He didnt remember me. He must not be able to remember anything from when he's a wolf. These confusing and conflicting thoughts and emotions of pain ran through my head all this time, while Chad watched with an expression of some amusement and confusion. 'I'm sorry it usually takes a while for my brain- for me to come back...' he explained, hence my sigh of relief. But still he waited, he wanted me to say it.

'...from when you were a wolf.' I breathed, finishing off his sentence. 'why are you here?'

'because I was shot and you called for an ambulance.' he said as if it was blatantly obvious.

'no, I mean like this.' I said pulling back his covers a little to show his obviously human body in a silly blue hospital gown.

'oh, because its spring. Spring makes me, me.' Chad explained.

'but its not spring, its September...' I said slowly and something clouded over chads face.

'that's not good, not good at all.' he remarked. 'please tell me who you are, I don't want to have to wait.'

'its me sonny, sonny Munroe. You saved me from the rest of the wolves when I was 6.' I recapped for him and then I saw his gorgeous eyes widen in recognition.

'_the angel_.' he murmured, just loud enough for me, not that he realised that though. 'oh now I remember! Sonny, I've gotta get out of here before they realise I'm a freak.' Chad said, signalling to himself.

'what do you mean?' I asked 'I mean other than you being...'

'look.' he said simply, reaching up and ripping the bandages from around his neck. I braced myself but there was no need, in the place where he had been shot just hours before there was no blood, no gore not even a wound. All there was, was a shiny old-looking scar and a track of black clinical stitches running down the middle. 'there are some advantages to being me.' he said in the same tone as before.

'wh-wha, but you were shot, there was blood, I _saw _it!' I said in a tone close to shouting.

'shut up! I'm a freak, I told you.' he said in a loud whisper pointing at the nurses room next door. His voice shouldn't have been so familiar, but it was. I tried closing my eyes, and opening them but he was still there every time. It was far harder than I had imagined to accept this, that my wolf was really a human. A quiet laugh took me out of my train of thought.

'are you having an epileptic fit? Maybe you should be in this bed!' he said, and I raised my eyebrows at the comment.

'excuse me?' I said, even though I knew what he actually had meant.

'no, no, I didnt mean..' he said quickly, blushing a deep red.

'its all right, I know what you mean.' I told him, noticing his discomfort.

'can I ask you a favour?' he asked, pulling his crisp white sheets a little further around his neck. I nodded so he continued. 'I need some clothing before they notice all of this.' he said revealing the scar once more. I felt a sudden need to touch it, to touch him. To check that he was real.

'okay, I just-.' I breathed, reaching down and feeling the lumpy scar beneath prickly black sutures. Somehow, feeling this smooth firm skin convinced me in a way my other senses of sight and hearing couldn't. I could feel Chad's gaze throughout, him analysing my reaction to all of this. I may have left my hand there for longer than necessary, not on the scar but just on the warm, wolf-scented skin of his neck. I took a sudden deep breath inwards and the clinical smell of hospitals and blood shocked me out of my daze. 'right, so you obviously cant stay here for them to see all of this b-but of you just disappear or sign out before the medical guideline they'll try and follow you, they'll send out search parties and stuff, and eventually will bring you right back here!'

'no they wont, they'll think I'm homeless with no medical insurance, which is kinda true. They insurance part anyway.' Chad said, as if he had it all planned out in his head.

'no they wont, Chad, they think you've shot yourself and are leaving to avoid counseling! Because of these.' I said, lifting his wrists in away sunny had done earlier.

'oh I didnt do that.' he said quickly. I just sat in the chair silently, not wanting to say anything in case I was wrong. I'd sound just like sunny saying things like "its okay, I wont judge,' assuming he'd attempted suicide. He took back both his wrists and rubbed them thoughtfully. 'Mum did this one, Dad did the other, in the bath. I remember because they counted down from 3, so they did It at the same time. Still cant stand to look into a bathroom.' it took a moment or two to process what he said, it may have been the shock to my system, the mentally-scarring picture I had in my mind or the blank emotionless way he said it. Either way I felt a blackness overcome me and all my senses and limbs go wobbly. The last thing I heard before I passed out has someone shouting my name.

'hello, hello there?' a kind warm voice came floating to me from somewhere as I struggled to open my heavy eyelids. 'you seemed to have passed out.' a doctor in his early twenties knelt over me staring straight into my face anxiously

'yeah.' I mumbled, but I felt an urge to be horribly sacastic and rude tot he obvious comment but I felt it was a bit out of place, given the circumstances.

'do you know what did it?' he asked, and I detected a slight bit of flirting from his direction but I ignored it.

'I just remembered when I found him, all the blood and – ohhh...' I said, finding it pretty easy to act due to the woozy feelings I still felt. During this I looked up at the bed Chad lay on to add to the effect and saw the bandage was back on and he had regained the sedated act from earlier.

'try not to think about it, is there anything you need?' he asked, holding out a friendly hand to let me up.

'erm, this is a bit embarrassing but can you get me some fresh clothes? When I black out I kinda...' I said, acting embarrassed and gestured to my clothing. The man's faced flushed and he obviously regretted the flirting from earlier.

'w-well of course, I'll be right back.' he stammered and he ran out of there as fast as maze of equipment could let him. Chad's eyes whipped open again and he seemed amused again.

'did you just tell him you went potty on yourself?' Chad asked in a baby voice, chuckling away to himself.

'You. Shut. up.' I barked, miming hitting him over the head. Suddenly a pair of puke green scrubs flew through the air and hit me over the head, the trousers draping over my shoulders and the top on the floor.

'he doesn't even want to look at you!' Chad laughed catching the scrubs from me as I threw them at him. But he shut up when I gave him a warning glare. Under the sheets he pulled on the clothes and stood up off the bed. 'Lets go.' he ordered, yanking the wires and equipment off his arms. Automatically they all went crazy, beeping and lighting up, straight red lines showing on all the monitor, basically anouncing him dead.

'right.' I said and with that he grabbed my hand, soon enough we were out of the door and weaving through the lobby. We weren't, however, fast enough to miss the screech of 'BUT HE WAS SEDATED!' from sunny, back in the room. We both just laughed though running on through the waiting rooms and reception areas. No-one gave us a second thought, now we were both dressed and neither of us covered in blood so quickly we were at the swinging double doors.

'how cold is it out there?' Chad asked, fingering the thin edge of his scrubs nervously.

'not much different to when we came in, why?' I asked, but he just gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look and I got the message. 'oh, right. I'm sure you'll be fine, come on!' and with that we ran out into the dark, and to my car...

**that was a random place to finish.**

**Reviiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww! :D**

**love**

**Riona**

**xxxxxx**


	6. Total Bliss

**LOOK! ^ its an update! *cheers***

**okay, I know its been a while but I was brainstorming ideas for my other fic, but I got nothing so I decided to write this some point last night and just finished it about five minutes ago. Plus im moving in 6 weeks and my mum and dad keep trying to put my laptop in boxes so I've taken to hiding under my bed, this thing ain't going til' I do ;-)**

**so yes, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: Ich weiß nicht mit sonny einer Chance ihre (yes I know I'm bad at German, but im taking it for GCSE so I need to improve ;-))**

**

* * *

**

'_they're in!_' Chad exclaimed, spotting the silhouetted figures behind the closed cream curtains. Thankfully they were sat apart watching some stupid sitcom and laughing. Not that I hadn't found them doing _other things_ before...

'oh damn it, how did I forget? The whole reason I rushed you to hospital, (other than the bloody gun shot in your shoulder), was because they were coming home and I didnt want them to find me in the house with a random... naked... guy.' I stuttered, trying not to have flashbacks to the scene a the back door.

'oh right, so... what are we going to do?' Chad asked, staring at my house nervously.

I backed up the car a little and drove around the outside of the the house quietly with the headlights off. The car came to a standstill at the side gate of our yard and for I don't know how long, we stared at the gloomy darkness of my yard over the gate.

'go in the back way?' I asked helplessly, both of squinting up at the darkness of the house. 'Here have my jacket, you'll get cold.' I said, looking at the thin material of chads scrubs.

'no, no, no, this is all wrong, I should be offering _you _my jacket.' Chad said, pushing away the jacket whilst running his fingers through his golden locks.

'yes, but you are the werewolf that will change in the cold outside if he doesn't wear my jacket!' I said in a no-nonsense tone that not even Chad could mess with.

Chad reached for the jacket and pulled it over him, half-heartedly but grateful non-the-less. We then returned to staring at the house.

'so how are we going to get in? Just walking in the back door is the same as the front door, they're still going to see us!' Chad exclaimed, things clicking in his mind.

'ah, you don't know how many times I have had to sneak out before.' I said smugly.

'and you came back in this way because you've brought guys back before?' Chad asked, eyebrows raised and hurt lingering in his blue-gold irises.

'no! I just didnt particularly want them to see me sneaking back in! Why would you think that!' I said defensively.

'well its not like you're ugly!' Chad exclaimed, taking him a while to realise what he'd said.

'oh well thanks... I think...' I stuttered, not knowing how to respond to the compliment. 'lets get inside.'

Chad opened his car door slowly, bracing himself for the winds and cold air of the night. I followed him, not as cautiously, creeping into the back yard and reaching behind a large bush with its leaves scattered across the ground. He looked at what I was doing with interest, taking sneaky glance at the looming house nervously every so often.

'what's that?' Chad asked curiously reaching for the worn brown rope in my hand.

'a rope ladder, we can get into my bedroom through that window there.' I said, pointing up at the upper right window.

'y-your bedroom?' Chad stuttered, embarrassed all of a sudden. His red cheeks luminous in the moonlight.

'yes, my bedroom. Where else?' I asked, climbing onto a slightly broken plastic table which wobbled dangerously under my weight.

'be careful!' Chad cried as the table came close to toppling onto the ground.

'its okay, I'm fine.' I reassured, taking a few test throws at the pole hanging out of my slightly open window. Finally it came to a rest, the top loop hanging safely around the long-rusted pole. 'you go up first!' I cried, stepping down from my table, noticing his increasing shivers that my thin denim jacket had no effect on.

'are you sure?' he replied, stepping up onto the table and reaching out his arms to steady himself.

'yeah, you're getting too cold. Go!' I said, wrapping my own arms around myself as I was only wearing a spaghetti strap floral top.

'are you sure this is safe?' he asked, tugging on the thin rope apprehensively.

'pretty sure, its never fallen before.' I said.

Chad gave me one last fleeting look before gripping the ladder in both hands and hauling himself up it. I tried shouting words of encouragement but I wasn't sure he could hear me and gave up. Finally his feet reached the top rung and he fell head-first into my room. With a start I realised how messy it is but left those thoughts in the garden as I climbed the ladder myself. As I reached the top I felt a strong hand grip mine and pull me into the room and on top of him. Once again we lay on the floor, staring slowly into one another's eyes. But before anything could happen I rolled over and got up. Now was not the time I thought as the window swung shut

* * *

'Sonny? Are you asleep?' a voice called from the floor of my bedroom. His voice sounded loud, out of place in my bedroom. My wolf in the room where I grew up, I still couldn't get my head wrapped around it.

'yes.' I whispered back, craning my neck over the end of my mattress to see him led on the floor, sprawled out under countless blankets and sheets.

'you floor... your floor isn't one of the most comfortable places I've slept.' he said awkwardly, sitting half up on his side.

'oh...' I breathed, glancing down at the hard wood of my floor. 'I guess it isn't.'

we sat in an awkward silence for a moment, contemplating the only other option where he could sleep. At last I made up my mind.

'come on!' I whispered, beckoning him with the tips of my fingers.

'come where?' he asked, avoiding looking at me.

'come and sleep in my bed. Don't worry, I trust you not to try anything.' I said, giving him solemn eyes at the last part.

He slowly looked up at me, nervous about getting into my bed. We both knew that nothing was going to happen, it was for comfort only. But I was a little offended that I wasn't hot enough that he was desperate to "jump into bed with me". He wrenched back the covers that swaddled him and got up, slowly padding over to where I lay. He led down on the edge of the bed, so far over he had no sheet covering him.

'I don't bite.' I whispered in his ear, throwing half my sheet over him. 'goodnight.'

**Chad's pov**

The next morning I woke to sunlight streaming through unfamiliar curtains and my arms around a girl with hair like midnight. There I lay for a moment, thinking about how she felt in my arms (warm soft and perfect) and who she was. I then realised I was human, in a human house next to a human girl. Then it hit me, I had changed, and this was her. This was her bedroom.

'oh my god!' I whispered, realising I could barely remember anything last night. All I knew was this was not the position I had fallen asleep in last night. I remembered lying a bit away from her in complete darkness, listening to the sound of her parents watching TV and laughing downstairs. After a while I heard someone come up the stairs quietly. Realising it was sonny mum my breath stopped in my chest and I lay perfectly still while she passed and went to bed, then her husband passed and went to bed, without even a look in to see if their daughter was all right. Even though they hadn't even heard her come in yet. But I passed it off with the thought that sonny must have told them she was at a sleepover or something.

Moaning a little in her sleep, sonny turned over in my arms so she faced me. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep but something was niggling at the back of my mind. There it was! I heard her parents move around in the room next to me, both of them clearly getting up. They left the room and chatting noisily they made their way down the stairs. Something wasn't right. I suddenly recalled the phone-call sonny had with her mum and it said nothing about a sleepover, just sonny going over there later. I tried not to let past experience with parents bias me as I realised that sonny's mum and dad must just not care about the well being of their daughter. This disturbed me somewhat but I knew I had to get out of there.

I pulled her arms away from her vice like grip on my torso, ignoring the distressed emotion showing clearly on her face and crept to the door. I gave her one last longing look before taking her parents route down the stairs and into the unfamiliar surroundings of her house. Her house was light and airy, nothing like the dark gloominess of the night before. I ran through the rooms through to the back door, reaching down and pulling on a large pair of boots that probably belonged to her father and made out into the early morning.

The cool air bit at my sock-less ankles and my arms came out in goosebumps as soon as I stepped out. I shivered hard and turned back into the house. I quickly grabbed a pair of socks from an airer nearby and a large quilted coat from a hook by the door. Once again I went outside, but I didnt stop this time and walked across her back yard to the point where her garden merged with the woods. I remembered being on the other side of this line, staring out from inside the woods, now I was outside looking in. if I had been a wolf I would have heard her approach much before my feeble human body sensed her. But I did spot the furry white face of Portlyn Madison a lot closer than I found comfortable a few moments later.

She gave me one of those questioning looks which I returned with a dirty one. I turned away and continued my trudging, into the forest to the left of Portlyn. I could hear her paws padding behind me in the quiet early morning, she kept a good distance away so I didnt feel crowded but I could feel her burning gaze on the back of my neck as I made my way to the little wooden shack at the centre of the forest. When I reached it I stepped quickly inside looking back at the retreating wolf before closing the flimsy door.

This was it, the shack where all wolves come when they've changed. Where they all reach into the three wooden barrels stocked with spare clothes, food and drinks. If they're lucky after a while they can walk free and live the next few months human, but if its too cold before long they will return to the wolf state and go back into the forest. And the cycle starts again.

I grabbed some clothes that looked like mine and exchanged them for my thin scrubs and jacket. I put on a fair few layers before grabbing my navy backpack and stuffing the rest of my clothes inside. I had a packet of nuts and a drink of water before ducking back out into the cold of outside, much better prepared for the conditions than I was before. And then I had the life changing decision, I could (as I was required to) go back to becks house and wait out the days waiting for my wolf brothers to return, or I could slip back into a cosy but dangerous life with sonny. Defying her clueless parents and hopefully getting to know her better. I stood with the wind blowing my hair about for a moment longer before making up my mind and setting off back in the direction I came in, looking forward to seeing sonny again...

* * *

Back at her house all was still quiet, sonny was still slumbering upstairs and I took a moment to sit down on the squishy sofa and think about what's going on, where I was and who with... but before long I heard a sleepy yawn from upstairs and turned to see a confused sonny stood at the top of the carpeted stairs. She had bed head but it was quite cute and short-shorts with a vest top on.

'you're changed.' she stated, looking me up and down.

'yeah, I went to go and get some of my own clothes, the scrubs were a little thin and uncomfortable.' I explained.

'oh.' she said simply, walking down the stairs slowly. 'where from?'

'a shed in the forest.' I replied, gesturing out of the window.

'oh.' she repeated, coming to sit next to me. She sank into the sofa quickly until she was nearly under my arm, her head rest just to the right of my chest. 'where do you live, when you're not a wolf?'

'oh, one of the older wolves has a house near the edge of the forest, the other side to you.' I said and watched the expression on her face change form sleepy to anxious.

'are you going to... go back there?' she asked worriedly, her eyes boring into me a little like Portlyn's do.

'er no, I think I'll stick around here for a while. If that's okay?' I asked nervously, practically asking her if I could move in was a big thing.

'yeah! I mean, sure, you can sleep in my room, if you want?' she said, excitedly at first before going into "cool" mode.

'yeah that'd be awesome.' I said in a similar tone to her, contrasting with what I said.

'do you want breakfast?' she asked, getting up from the sofa.

'sure.' I said, following her into the kitchen. I noticed the great view of the back yard and forest and wondered what Portlyn had wanted. Well I knew that she meant that I shouldn't be with sonny, that sonny should be dead, but I wanted to know why. Was it jealousy or something else?

'is toast okay?' she asked me, snapping me out of my façade.

'yeah, toast would be great.' I said and she put two slices into the chrome toaster, setting it for 2 minutes on high.

'so how long are you thinking about staying around here?' sonny asked in a nervous-but-trying-to-hide-it tone of voice.

'until you don't want me any more.' I said cheekily.

'that'd be never then.' she said confidently. She looked so beautiful right there that I couldn't help myself. Her midnight hair shined in the sunlight and she was beaming radiantly so much that I placed my hand either side of her face and kissed her. I didnt know for how long we kissed but somewhere along the way the toaster went off but we ignored it, each in total bliss together...

* * *

**anyone like that? I know I do (just kidding, I'm not that self-centred...)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (yes I've taken to begging y'all, but seriously, review!)**

**love**

**Riona**

**xxx**


End file.
